Crystal Wings
by Ailee
Summary: After the brutal war against Chaos, Serenity is left alone, her heart shattered at the loss of her beloved friends. After running from the memories, she wakens to find herself in a different world, one where magic is common place...HPSM
1. Prologue

'Prologue

'Dark forest walls loomed around the battered figure of a lithe woman, almost as if trying to shield the clearing she lay in from the outside world.

'A single moonbeam reached into the clearing, creating an oblong oval of protection around the shattered figure, illuminating her in a shower of sparkles.

'The girls mind was in torment as she lay crumpled on the leaf strewn ground; sobbing incoherent sentences as she tried to curl up into a fetal position but found that she could not move any of her limbs.

''…why…why…why…' was the constant mantra being chanted through her mind as she lay there, utterly broken.

'The damp dew of early morning was began to settle around her, chilling her scantly clad body, as a cool wind coursed through the surrounding trees to brush across her burned skin.

'Tormented visions flew behind her closed eyelids, scenes of gore, carnage, and eternal black and ever lasting grey; years of hanging suspended, with only conscious thought being allowed you.

'Visions of the Fates played across her consciousness; teasing her with their riddled words and vague promises of being set free, for she was truly a prisoner of fate.

'Slowly the racking sobs quieted, her ravaged body allowing itself a chance at rest. The cool wind felt soothing to her skin, cooling her heated temperature and bringing a sweet scent to her nose.

''How long has it been since I smelled something sweet?' the question flitted across her mind before being run out by the constant string of why's.

''Thinking hurts too much…' a voice in her head soothed, numbness spreading from it until almost all processes of her mind stopped. 'You shouldn't try to think _darling_ child,' the voice came again, a harsh sound seeping through the numbness as _darling_,dripping with barely hidden malice, came across her subconscious.

'This slip allowed one last coherent thought to flit across the woman's mind, 'I escaped…Sirius…' then everything went black.


	2. Fall from grace

_Chapter 1  
_  
Waking with a gasp, Serverus Snape rubbed a weary hand across his eyes, trying to awaken his sleep-dulled senses.  
  
'What just woke me up...?' He pondered to himself as he dragged his feet to the floor, then stumbling out of bed. Reaching for his wand, he light the torches around his room, then conjured up a cup of strong black coffee.  
  
"Shit...its 4:00 in the morning....ugh..." moaning to himself Snape idly paced to his window that faced the Forbidden Forest, sipping on his mug of steaming caffeine.  
  
Listlessly he gazed out at the tops of the trees, not really registering what he was seeing, as he tried to remember what had jolted him awake.  
  
Then, an unusually bright light streamed from the sky straight into the forest, lighting up the whole sky before dissipating leaving the dark night once again.  
  
Astonished, Snape just stood there, staring at the trees, before hurriedly grabbing a robe then dashing out of his chambers.  
  
Running down the hallway to the entrance hall, he spotted Dumbledore, also hurrying to the great doors.  
  
"Did you see what I saw Serverus?" Dumbledore asked him as they met before heading outside.  
  
"I suppose sir. Do you know what it was?" Snape inquired, while pulling the wooden door open and stepping into the chilled morning air.  
  
"I have a theory, but I can't be certain until I see for myself Serverus. If I may inquire, what were you doing up at this hour anyways?" Dumbledore asked with a slight twinkle to his soft blue eyes.  
  
"I honestly am not sure Albus. Something disturbed my sleep, that is when I noticed the strange light that came from the sky." He replied.  
  
"Ah...I see. Actually the light seemed to come from the moon, if I saw it correctly, which is why I have a theory. Have you ever heard of a kingdom on the moon Serverus? It is actually a wonderfully tragic story." The headmaster rambled as the pair hurried into the cover of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"I learned about it briefly when I was in school. Why do you ask? I was lead to believe it was a myth, legend, or something of the sort. It is hard to imagine that such a wild tale could have basis in fact." Snape answered, looking around at his surroundings while whispering a soft lumos.  
  
Soft greenish light filled the leaf strewn path allowing both intruders to see some ways ahead of themselves as they walked.  
  
The silence was deafening in the forest, the crunching of the head and potion masters feet seemed to echo in the deep darkness that surrounded the pair.  
  
"It is strange that it is so quiet...this worries me somewhat..." Snape muttered to himself as he walked cautiously along the path stepping as light as he could, the crunching noises unnerving him.  
  
"Yes...yes it is..." Albus muttered while whispering a tracing spell, then following it deep into the forest.  
  
After walking for about 15 minutes, they happened upon a clearing that seemed to be in the middle of the forest. The moon shown directly at the center of the clearing, bathing the crumbled figure of a girl within its silver light.  
  
A young girl, wearing what looked to be once a white silk dress lay unconscious on the forest floor, her long silver hair spread all around her. Pale skin seemed to glow in the ethereal light of the moon, her hair giving of a lustrous shine.  
  
Upon closer inspection, they could see numerous bruises and gashes adorning the pale body, her dress shredded and burned in places, and soaked in drying blood.  
  
"This, my dear Serverus, is, I believe, all the proof we will need to accept that said moon kingdom as fact. If I am correct, I believe that this broken young girl, is Serenity the IX, Princess of the Moon and heir to the Silver Millennium." Albus spoke with soft authority as he walked toward the small girl.  
  
Snape just stood at the edge of the forest, mouth slightly agape, staring at his Headmaster.  
  
'He has finally snapped. Gone crazy. Moon princess indeed. This is absolutely insane...' Snape thought to himself as he watched Dumbledore gently turn the body over onto her back and checking her pulse. He was brought out of his impromptu to stupor as Dumbledores voice called out to him.  
  
"She seems to have a pulse, though I believe that she has gone into shock. If you would be so kind as to carry her to the medical wing, I would be very appreciative. I have something I must check up on before I join you there." The headmaster hurriedly stated as he started to leave the clearing. "I will meet you soon. Thank you for your assistance Serverus."  
  
Snape just nodded his head toward Dumbledore, and then started toward the figure of the girl.  
  
Looking down at her pale face, he noted a golden crescent moon shinning brightly on her forehead, and full pink lips turned into a pained frown. Even unconscious she seemed to be in great pain. Curious as to how she would have arrived in the middle of the forest, rather brutally beaten, and unconscious.

Then with a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders he slung the girl over his shoulder then strode toward the hospital wing.


	3. Haunted mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor Harry Potter, and most of the songs and poems that may be used will not belong to me either.

Also, any suggestions are always wonderful. I write by the seat of my pants, so this story has nothing planned, it is all just going as it goes. So tell me what you think

Chapter 2

_"No…no please!! Oh SELENE! NOOOOOO!!!!" A strangled cry pulled from her parched lips as she fell to her knees with a sharp crack on the cold blood coated roof top. _

_"Oh Selene..." She sobbed, eyes taking in the horrors of the final battle field. She had at last defeated Chaos, and was currently struggling to come to grips with her current reality._

_"This can not be happing…oh Mars, please, look at me with those piercing violet eyes and tell me to stop being such a baby…Uranus…please, come put your arm around me and call me your koneko…" gasping, she bent her back forward, face now parallel with the ground, crouched on her knees with hands fisted at her chest. Tears dripped from her eyes to mingle with the drying blood that surrounded her fallen form. "Venus, oh sweet Venus, I want to hear your beautiful laugh again…Jupiter, your wonderful loyalty and strength…Saturn…my dear darling Saturn, almost my equal…my opposite…" Grinding her teeth, she slammed her fists into the concrete, dents forming around them, cracks snaking away along blood to seep through. _

_"AHHHHHHHRRRREEEEEEE!!!!"__ She started to scream hysterically, her body convulsing under the shock, as she felt her lungs burn, and so much emotion boiling under the surface…_

With a harsh gasp Serenity flew to a sitting position clutching at her chest, her heart furiously beating against her ribs. Tears coursed down her pale face unnoticed, crystal blue eyes wide and horror stricken; glazed over with tears yet unshed. She could comprehend nothing of her surroundings, her mind still fighting to leave the realm of dreams…no, they weren't dreams…they were memories.

A ragged sob escaped her throat at that thought; at her reality. She was alone; utterly and completely alone. No one would remember her.

A light cough broke through her haze and she slowly turned her eyes toward the sound.

Dumbledore stood slightly to her left side, watching her carefully with guarded eyes. Wide cerulean eyes started back unblinking, and he had the vague since that she couldn't see him, her mind elsewhere.

"Child, what is your name?" He asked softly, not walking any closer to the girl lying in his hospital wing. His eyes took in her haunted features, and his heart went out to her. He could not keep his resolve to stay guarded toward this haunted angel, and started to slowly walk closer to her bed.

She still gazed upon him with the same direct manor, and it began to unnerve him. He needed to see if she could respond to him.

"Child, I need you to tell me your name." He spoke softly once again, but with more authority to his voice. Lightly he reached out and placed a soft touch to her shoulder. Her reaction he was not expecting.

A wild look entered her previously haunted empty eyes and she started to panic.

Vaulting out of the bed away from him, she stumbled on the sheet that was wrapped around her legs and fell bottom first to the marble floor. Scrambling up quickly, trembling terribly, she backed into the wall on the far side of the hospital room near a window and away from the door.

Albus watched her stunned; she looked like a terrified rabbit, being cornered by a hunger predator. Panicked eyes surrounded by tousled strands of pure silver hair took in the sight of him then glanced all around, taking in all possibly escape routes, only to realize she had no idea where she was.

Hysteria was starting to get a grip on her, the panic settling in her stomach; she had to get away from this room, she had to get out.

"Dear child, I mean you no harm, please calm down, you're alright…" The worried headmaster tried to sooth the petrified girl before him, but to no avail. He watched her shake her head at him, eyes never leaving his face, tears welling up in their blue depths.

Sighing in frustration, he let his eyes plead with her to believe him.

A choked sob escaped her lips as her hand reached behind her and undid the clasp to the window never taking her eyes away from the old man before her. Then uttering something in a language he did not understand, she swiftly turned away and hauled herself up on to the window ledge.

Reading her intention, Albus gave a startled cry and rushed to stop her which only seemed to aid in her decision to flee. Just as he reached out to grab her gown she pushed off the window sill to soar out of the window arms stretched wide.

Stunned once more he watched her fall in a graceful swan dive from the seventh story tower window. Then just when he had lost all hope for her, huge pure white-silver wings burst from her back, stretching out almost 6 feet in diameter.

His mouth dropped and he stared as she flapped them with powerful strokes, her silver hair streaming behind her and white virginal hospital gown whipping in the currents.

"Bloody hell…she really is an angel…" Albus whispered, completely out of character for him, yet he could not stop the words from coming from his mouth. He was thoroughly and utterly shocked dumb. And that was something very rare from him.

Swiftly she flew away from the castle out toward the Forbidden Forest until Albus could no longer see her in the sky.

"Merlin…please protect her, and bring her back. She must not be discovered by Voldemort…" He pleaded before turning away from the window, and walking toward the dungeons. He had to find Serverus and in-form him of this turn of events.

A/N: I know it isn't very long, but I plan on working some more tonight so hopefully some other chapters will be up soon. This just seemed like a good place to end the chapter. ()


	4. A mission to protect

Chapter 2

_Severus Snape was the undisputed supreme lord over his dungeons._

He knew every shadowed place by heart, every dip in the rough stone walls; hidden passage ways opened only for him (and of course Dumbledore), and the walls almost seemed to allow him to perceive what they themselves saw in secret.

The only place Snape truly felt secure was in his dungeons. They seemed to cloak him in their shadows, and he revealed in the peace they offered.

The familiar surroundings of well stocked potion closets, scoured-to-gleaming cauldrons, severely organized and carefully labeled potions; everything filled his strained mind like a calming balm.

At least they did, when he was alone.

During the school year, only some places in his dear dungeons could offer him the serenity that his frayed nerves craved.

The rest of the places were covered with children, running, shouting, blowing things up; basically reeking havoc in a place where silence should be reign supreme.

This is one reason why Severus was always followed by storm clouds and his ever present caustic sarcasm; although, one could argue, that that was basically the foundation of his true nature, only aggravated by circumstance.

I tell you this so you can understand that when alone in the peace of his dungeons; Severus Snape was free to be himself.

Yes, he was still caustic with his harsh temper, biting sarcasm and dark humour; but a sense of calmness could be found in his rhythmic potion making and ordered movements. Here, in his comfort zone, he was allowed to have emotions, allowed to feel pleasure at the distinct art of potion making.

So, during the summer months when the castle was free from the crawling vermin spawn of countless mindless adults, Snape could always be found in the dominating silence of his dungeon laboratories, only the gentle thrum of the spelled burner underneath a cauldron and the soft bubbling of a boiling potion being brewed could be heard.

This is how Dumbledore found his most loyal friend after his unnerving encounter with their mysterious guest.

Snape was engrossed in the process that he loved so much, his ever present pitch robes cast aside on a table, his cotton black shirt slightly unbuttoned at the top, leaning over a vivid blue, bubbling potion carefully stirring counterclockwise.

So enthralled was he, that he failed to notice Albus's presence.

So, when said Headmaster gently cleared his throat effectively breaking the trance like silence over the potion master, he was disappointed to see that the only recognition Snape gave at being surprised was a slight tick of an eyebrow and twitch of a finger holding his stir spoon.

"You are absolutely no fun to sneak up on Severus, my friend. I dare say that your control is simply stunning." Albus chuckled softly as he watched his colleague finish stirring his potion, turn the heat down, then casting a backward glance in his direction, give a grunted "_Hn_" for a reply.

This only served to amuse the Headmaster more and a delightful grin set about his old features. If there was one thing he loved, it was teasing his dark and brooding Potion Master. Even so, now was not the time for games, no matter how much fun they were. He came here for a reason.

Severus, detecting the change in his mentor's demeanor, hurriedly finished what could not wait, then turned to give Dumbledore his full attention.

"Severus…I have some bad news. I find this rather hard to believe myself, and would be somewhat hard pressed to if I had not witnessed it in the flesh. Now, before anymore of that, do you remember what I told you a few days ago, after we found the girl?" Dumbledore inquired in a somewhat bewildered voice, before it evened out with seriousness.

"I remember being told that small waif of a girl was extremely powerful, and would be horridly dangerous if left in the wrong hands. You told me to be always on my guard," at this he sneered, as if he was ever NOT on his guard, "and to brew this," he gestured toward the now almost pale lavender colored potion, "just incase you needed to have her body rendered motionless for an undetermined amount of time." He concluded, with no obvious emotion in his voice or eyes.

"Yes, very good, but…what else did I mention to you?" Albus prodded gently.

A somewhat curious look crossed Snape's features before being wiped away back into his emotionless façade. "You mentioned that she may be older than she looked and that she had most likely been exposed to things of such intensity that she may have lost her mind. Also, that out of anyone still in this castle right now…" here he paused, looking strangely at his headmaster, just like the first time when he was told this; he still found it very hard to believe, "most likely she would only respond to me."

"Yes, well, now that that is fresh in our minds let me tell you why I am down here. I was checking on our patient when…she happened to wake up. Well, she sort of woke up I should say. She looked to be caught in the throws of a terrible nightmare, and her eyes seemed to be looking inward rather than outward." Here he stopped, trying to formulate the feeling of despair that just seemed to be wafting in waves from her distressed form when he witnessed her waking.

Severus, now slightly uncomfortable with his headmaster's uncharacteristic loss of words, and his apparent bewilderment of the situation, nervously cleared his throat.

Although no outward sign of his agitation showed, Snape was beginning to get rather impatient with the old man in front of him.

Dumbledore snapped out of his musings, at the harsh cough, then slightly nodded his apology and began talking once again.

"Ah…now as I was saying…the girl, there was an aura about her that spoke of so much despair and such child-like fear, I could not keep my resolve of not going near her bedside." He stopped as he saw Severus jerk his head up slightly, alarm apparent in his eyes.

'Dumbledore could not keep his resolve? That is rather curious…' he thought to himself while staring pointedly in the headmasters eyes.

"Did she hurt you sir? Is everyone still alright?" Snape spoke quickly, trying to figure out why the idea that Albus not sticking to what he thought was best was so upsetting. Dumbledore appeared to be in perfect health; somewhat bewildered, which was a new thing for Snape to see, but otherwise the same bumbling headmaster that reeked of kindness and sincerity and power.

"No, no dear boy I am perfectly alright as is everyone one else. Well, actually…I take that back. Our guest, well, she is no longer here so I can not comment on her health as I am not sure myself." Albus replied in a somewhat amused tone, the twinkle coming back into his pale blue eyes.

Snape's eyes widened. "What do you mean she is no longer here? I distantly remember you stating that if she were to leave and be found out by Voldemort or anything that had less that pure intentions there would be sever ramifications!" he bellowed out his growing frustrations. 'How could Dumbledore look so bloody calm when the entire tilt of the scales in the upcoming war could be completely thrown off?!'

"Yes, I remember telling you that, and I can assure you that I did not forget. Which is why I am appointing you to a very important task." Here he paused, making sure he had his caustic friends complete attention. "I want you to go get Harry Potter from the Dursely's and then, together, go look for her. I believe that at least one of the two of you should be able to reach out to her and get her to trust you. Oh, and Severus, make sure to tell Harry not to touch her when you find her (and I have no doubt that you will); apparently she does not care for physical contact."

With that understood Dumbledore turned on his heel and practically flounced out of the dungeons leaving a severely shell-shocked Severus Snape in his wake.

AN: No, I am not sure what pairings I will do yet. I can tell you however it won't be Ron for I don't particularly care for him. Suggestions are always welcome. Hope you like it


	5. Building Anticipation

Chapter 3

__

Harry's scar burned.

Although, that really was not such a strange occurrence as of late. Ever since he had lost Sirius to that damned veil, his scar began to hurt more often, almost as if it wanted to remind him that he was linked to the Dark Lord and that said Dark Lord really was rising in power.

Harry began to grow accustomed to the dull throb during that particularly horrid summer and during 6th year until the burning became simply a distant throb in the back of his mind.

At least, it was until a few days ago.

The moon had been unusually bright that evening, and the sky seemed darker, the stars more distant. The phenomenon unnerved Harry, and he would find himself unconsciously rubbing his forehead, even though the pain there had neither diminished nor increased.

Since he was allowed to do magic out of school now, the Dursley's tended to leave him to his own devices which thoroughly relieved him. He enjoyed the forced solitude, and would often seek the comfort of the large trees in the Dursley's backyard.

That particular night, he was feeling rather restless, and ended up climbing higher than normal in one of the larger maple trees. Almost at the top of the leafy canopy, Harry had a stunning view of the cloudless expanse of dark night sky that stretched endlessly overhead.

Privet Drive was utterly silent; no crickets, or other night animals made any sound whatsoever, which further increased Harry's sense of restlessness. It felt like the world was waiting for something, almost as if everything, in their anticipation, forgot to function.

As early morning rolled around and the dew beginning to form, Harry began to shiver violently in the humid evening air.

Somewhat worried that he could not control his harsh jerking movements, he clung to the branch he was seated on, vainly trying to grasp some sort of control of his body. Slowly, his shuddering slowed until only slight twitching of random appendages was left.

Relieved that he was once again mostly under control, he took a calming breath, then looked at his watch realizing how late, or early depending on ones view, it was, he glanced back toward where he knew his bed awaited him.

Just as he was about to climb back down and head towards his long forgotten bed, it happened.

The previously inky expanse of sky lit up in a star burst of silver, then contracted in on itself until only the moon could be seen glowing with such a strong silver light he could not look directly toward it.

A single stream fell from the glowing orb reaching for the ground far away from where Harry sat, then cut off and fell until the entire silver stream vanished into the earth.

Silence reigned for a few moments, then the glowing silver calmed until only a faintly visible ring could be seen circling the moon. The stares appeared once more, twinkling brighter than ever before; the ebony of the night sky cleared to more of a normal deep bluish black, and all noise suddenly burst into life.

Harry sat stunned, all shivering-twitching stopped, clinging to his seat in the tree, mouth hanging wide open.

'What the hell was that…' was the only coherent thought that was able to circulate in his mind.

Then his scar burst into a frenzy of searing pain.

So startled he was by the sudden blast of agony, he toppled head first out of the tall maple, and bounced, boneless, off branches until landing with a harsh crunch on the moss covered ground.

All coherent thought vanished into the comforting arms of unconsciousness.

'That was almost a week ago tomorrow…' Harry thought to himself, glancing at the Chudley Cannons calendar that hung on his wall, after he ran through his memories of that strange night once more.

Rubbing at the cast on his arm, he limped slowly toward the tiny window of his bedroom and stared out into the afternoon sky.

He had been confined to his room since the Dursley's had woken that next morning to find Harry's unconscious body lying under the maple tree with broken bones and bloodied limbs, his glasses snapped in two a few feet from his limp form.

After a days stay in the hospital, he was released back into their care with a cast on his right arm, scratches covering his skin from head to toe, and a sprained ankle. The muggle doctors could do nothing about the throbbing redness that was his scar.

Faintly, he could still see the silhouette of the moon outside his window, with the slight ring of silver still surrounding it. Ever since that night, it had not disappeared, and no matter what time of day it was, if one looked close, the moon was constantly visible in the sky.

The weather reports stopped mentioning the strange phenomenon two days ago, finally accepting that it was not going to go away anytime soon.

With a sigh, Harry glared at his arm that was suspended by a sling. Then, hobbling painfully, he sat back down on his bed with another sigh.

'I wish Hermione were here. I'm sure she could do something with these stupid injuries.' Harry shook his head, his good hand coming up to gingerly touch the searing flesh that was his scar. Not only did the pain feel like it was constantly on fire, it was extremely hot to the touch.

Even though his scar had flared to life in such a way that had never happened before, Harry still did not have that feeling of foreboding in the pit of his stomach. Instead of the steady growing fear that normally accompanied his scar, he instead felt a growing anticipation, one he could not explain.

It was that feeling of anticipation that terrified him.

Just then the doorbell rang, the chiming echoing throughout the house, bringing Harry out of his introspective thoughts.

Soon, strange sounds began to float to him from the downstairs, his Uncle starting to bellow and his Aunt protesting something in her screeching voice.

Hobbling to his door, he unlocked it with his wand and peered around the door jam just in time to see Dudley run toward him white faced, howling in terror.

When he spotted Harry standing in the door way, Dudley paled even more if possible, stuttered something incoherent, although Harry thought he heard something about a 'terrifying face' and 'your kind' before he fainted dead away in the hallway.

Stunned for a moment, Harry simply stood there leaning against his door jam, staring at the lump of fat that was his cousin.

A particularly loud shriek from his Aunt brought him out of his stupor, and slightly apprehensive, Harry made his slow way toward the stairwell and started down.

Once half way down, he bent slightly to look farther down the stairs and glanced toward the front door.

Shock once more overcame his senses as he stared right into the livid face of his most hated professor.

'Bloody hell…' ran through his mind as he stared slack jawed into the black narrowed eyes of Professor Severus Snape.

AN: Another chapter, and the plot thickens somewhat. I am going to be re-writing the prologue this evening; it originally was not meant for this story, so the perspective and style is different from the rest. So I will be revising, then re-loading it. Don't forget to re-read it when it is!


	6. A Fallen Angel

Serenity was alone.

If there was one thing that she despised, it was being left alone.

Although, when she was lucid enough to think about it, the whole being alone part was completely her fault. She had been in a warm enough place, seemingly well cared for, and yet in a fit of panic she had left.

She came to the conclusion that she was a complete and utter idiot.

Even so, she didn't want to turn back; she did not want to face those kindly yet somewhat suspicious blue eyes; they did not know what a monster she truly was.

Those eyes had the right to be suspicious of her.

She was a murderer.

A sob caught in Serenity's throat causing her wings to falter slightly.

'I need to get down before I crash…' the thought floated around in her head, but her body refused to obey any commands.

She continued to soar above the outer edges of the forest she had just crossed, hitting currents and counter-currents, until her exhaustion won out and her wings crumpled under the assault.

Plummeting into the tree tops, Serenity cried out as she hit branch after branch, until she finally got her wings wrapped around her body like a cocoon and landed on the leaf strewn ground with a dull heavy thud.

----

"No…NOOO!!!" Serenity screamed into the torn sky, her throat constricting painfully until her cry became a strangled garble.

"Selene…dear Goddess Selene, I beg you! Please give my friends back their lives! If mine must be forfeit, so be it. Please, PLEASE save them! Without them I am nothing! NOTHING! Please…"

Sobbing onto the blood soaked cement, Serenity watched with a detached fascination as her crystal tears mingled with the congealing blood, creating swirls and patterns across the rooftop.

Nothing answered Serenity's impassioned pleas, and the horrid emotions of everything around her continued to build up inside her chest, causing her vision to blur more than the nonstop tears.

"Oh Mercury, I wish I had your wisdom, I need your quiet strength; cool aloof Pluto, your gentle guidance was such a blessing, I took it for granted. I miss you so much Puu; Neptune, your elegant grace, and unshakeable confidence…please don't leave me minna…please…"

Trailing off, Serenity, lay her body down , resting her cheek into the pool of congealing blood; her haunted eyes gazing at what was left of Sailor Mar's body.

Slowly reaching out her hand, she ran her gloved fingers through the tangle of raven hair, unsticking locks from the severed neck, gently smoothing out the clots of blood that were with in her reach.

Retracting her hand she stretched slightly to smooth out the tattered collar still attached to the decapitated head, then gently caressing the cold white cheek she closed the glassy unseeing violet eyes.

Still the tears came, silently, simply tumbling down her puffy bruised face to mingle with the blood her head was resting in.

"Sweet, beautiful Mars. My best friend. I miss you so much. You poor thing, I need to find your arm for you, it is not fair to not have your arm, or your leg. Yes, I should get up and try to find your arm and leg…"

Serenity mumbled into the ground, her lips getting coated in the blood she lay in, tasting the salty iron without realizing it.

Slowly, Serenity pulled herself up to her elbows, and gazed about the battle ground turned grave yard.

Mangled bodies of her friends lay scattered around her, the grey of the concrete completely covered by the taint of cooling blood.

Her eyes caught sight of a still in tact orange gloved hand; turning her head to look farther to her right she noticed the rest of Venus's body, though her other arm was missing. Gapping holes that had once steadily pumped gore was now only a thick trickle over the exposed bone of her shoulders. The torn muscle lay scattered and dangling from the sockets.

Swallowing hard, Serenity turned her gaze away toward Uranus and Neptune, together even in death. They had fought valiantly, but death came swiftly, and they only had time to lock gazes and interlock fingers before they were screaming their agony with their last breaths.

Never once through it all did they let the others hand go.

Not that it mattered since their elbows separated and tore clean off, leaving only their forearms attached as the rest of their bodies were flung across the expanse of the roof.

Empty hollow eyes surveyed the destruction of her protectors, friends, lover, family.

Serenity could feel the insanity inside her, the emotions building almost to a feverish pitch, begging for release.

Groaning in acute pain, Serenity curled into a fetal position as she felt her forehead sear with intense heat.

Blazing light erupted from her body with such force that Serenity was flung to her feet then hung, suspended slightly, in the air. Her booted feet dangled an inch from the ground, her arms flung out, hands pointing to her left and right, her head flung back forehead to the sky.

Her mouth open in a silent scream, Serenity hung there, feeling the burning of immense power through out her body; she could feel it coursing through her veins, beating into her brain the knowledge of the cosmos.

Blackness started to creep into her sight, then red, then a strange silvery light pulsed around the edges of her sight, before the blaze disappeared and she was dropped boneless against the bloody concrete once more.

Groaning slightly, Serenity pulled her body upright, blinking furiously to try and rid her vision of the strange colors.

Trembling, she raised a now bare hand up to her forehead, where the searing heat seemed to remain, and traced the outline of an eight pointed star…

---

Awakening with a harsh gasp, Serenity moaned in pain as she tried to flex her left wing. Apparently she had landed rather hard on it, and it was either bruised or broken.

At least it wasn't torn completely off.

At that prospect Serenity visibly shivered, remembering acutely the pain that had rendered her immobile when Galaxia and torn her right wing clean off her body.

Best not to think about that.

Rolling onto her knees, Serenity crawled backwards till her shoulders came into contact with a tree trunk; then using the base to steady her, she pushed herself to her feet, knees wobbling dangerously, before she collapsed heavily back onto her bottom.

Wincing at the sudden harsh impact, Serenity bit her lip to keep the cry of pain inside.

Best not to draw unwanted attention to oneself.

'Where am I? How did I get here…I don't understand…why, why, why, why…'

The lucidity of the moment left her as her steady mantra of why's took over her brain as her eyes took on the glassy look of being lost inside one's head.

Serenity was alone. But that was nothing new.

AN: Took awhile, I know. Sorry!! Hopefully the next chapters won't take so long to get out. If you are confused...Serenity was knocked unconsious and was dreaming once again about the last battle with Galaxia.

She remembers everything before everyone died, but once the battle was over, her memory was taken away. Only through these 'dream sequences' is she finding out what happened to her. If you have any questions etc feel free to either write them in a review, or just email me. I will gladly try to explain my complecatedness lol!


End file.
